Der Smaragdfarbene
Der Smaragdfarbene ist eine der neun Himmelsschlangen. Er herrscht wie seine Brüder als einer der Statthalter Albenmarks, welches ihnen von den Alben anvertraut wurde.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 842Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 921Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 809Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 1091Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 565 Charakter Er strebt Harmonie und Ausgleich zwischen den Himmelsschlangen an. Oft ist er derjenige, der den Kompromiss findet, dem letztlich alle folgen.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 156 Diese Aufgabe teilte er sich früher mit dem Purpurnen, bis dieser verschwand. Er ist unter den Himmelsschlangen derjenige, welcher die meiste Zeit damit verbringt, den Geheimnissen der Schöpfung der Alben nachzuspüren. Die Geheimnisse des Goldenen Netzes sind dabei für ihn am wichtigsten.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 249 Biographie Die ersten Drachenelfen Die Himmelsschlangen beschließen Manawyn zu ihrem ersten Drachenelfen auszubilden. Er wird zum Begründer der Weißen Halle bestimmt. Mit sechs weiteren Meistern bilden sie die nächsten Genrationen von Drachenelfen heran.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 199Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 469 Manawyn und die anderen sechs ersten Meister werden jedoch im von den Himmelsschlangen ausgesandt, um zu Erkunden was im Weltenmund vor sich geht. Sie werden für tot gehalten. So verbreitet der Smaragdfarbene mit seinen Brüdern das Gerücht, dass sich die Meister in die Einsamkeit zurückgezogen hätten, um in der schwersten Stunde Albenmarks zurückzukehren.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 635 Nandalee Der Smaragdfarbene trifft sich mit all seinen Nestbrüdern auf der Ratssitzung in der Jadebucht, als die Himmelsschlangen über das Schicksal der Elfe Nandalee beraten wollen, da sie nicht in ihren Gedanken lesen können. Er plädiert eher für Nandalees Tod, da alles eisernen Gesetzen unterliegt und was sich dem nicht fügt hat keinen Bestand. Da die Drachen in ihrer Meinung gespalten sind, entscheidet Nachtatem, dass die Elfe leben und weiter beim Schwebenden Meister lernen soll.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 217ff. Suche nach verschwundenen Alben Der Goldene ruft die Himmelsschlangen zu einer Ratsversammlung zusammen. Dort erklärt er, dass mehrere Alben verschwunden sind. Er bittet sie diese zu suchen.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 859 Auf der nächsten Ratssitzung besprechen die Himmelsschlangen die Ergebnisse ihrer Suche. Der Smaragdfarbene äußert, dass ein einmündiger Entschluss noch in dieser Sitzung notwendig ist.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 862 Kurz darauf zeigt ihnen der Goldene die Silberschüssel. Dabei nehmen sie nur dunkle Zukünfte wahr. Noch während sie von dem Gesehenen noch verwirrt sind, wünscht der Goldene von ihnen einen gemeinsamen Schwur Albenmark um jeden Preis zu schützen. Dazu setzt dieser sich vermeintlich nur symbolisch ein Stück Stein in die Schädelhöhle und verlangt von ihnen allen dies zu wiederholen. Dabei bemerkt er wie seine Brüder nicht, dass es sich bei den Steinen um die Essenzen der getöteten Alben (siehe Karfunkelsteine) handelt. Damit haben sie sich an dem Verrat des Goldenen, wie von diesem geplant, mitschuldig gemacht.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 861ff. Angriff auf die Tiefe Stadt Vorbereitung Die Himmelsschlangen bemerken den Tod des Schwebenden Meisters. Voller Wut entdecken sie, dass es sich bei den Mördern um Zwerge gehandelt haben muss.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 37 Die Himmelsschlangen treffen sich zum Rat auf dem Albenhaupt.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 43 Der Goldene erklärt seinen Brüdern, dass er heimlich in der Stadt war und teilt ihnen seine Erkenntnisse (den Verkauf der Leichenteile ihres jüngeren Bruders) mit.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 45 Er fordert die gesamte Stadt für diesen Frevel zu zerstören. Der Dunkle spricht dagegen, dass sie nicht eine ganze Stadt zerstören können für eine Tat von ein paar Wenigen. Der Goldene greift ihn daraufhin mit den Worten an, dass dieser ohnehin wieder nur alleine entscheidet. Selbst der Himmlische stimmt dem zu.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 46 Der Goldene kann alle Himmelsschlangen, mit Ausnahme des Dunklen, dazu bringen seinem Vorschlag zuzustimmen.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 48 Angriff Die Himmelsschlangen rufen alle Drachenelfen (Meister wie Novizen) und dazu über 100 "mindere" Drachen zu sich.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 95 Nachdem sich alle am Albenhaupt versammelt haben, erklären die Statthalter der Alben, dass der Schwebende Meister getötet worden ist und sie die Tiefe Stadt dafür bestrafen werden. Sie lassen Lyvianne und Dylan den restlichen Drachenelfen den Angriffsplan erklären und schicken diese dann mit den Drachen über Drachenpfade an die ihnen zugewiesenen Angriffspunkte.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 165ff Beginn des Großen Krieges um Nangog Vernichtung der Blauen Halle Die Himmelsschlangen spüren in Albenmark einen Zauber, wie er seit den Tagen der Schöpfung nicht mehr vorkam. Die Drachen stellen erschreckt fest, dass Devanthar nach Albenmark gekommen sind und die Vernichtung der Blauen Halle verursacht haben.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 85ff. Der Angriff kam so plötzlich und unerwartet, dass sowohl die dort anwesenden Kobolde und Elfen, als auch der Himmlische nicht entkommen konnten und starben. Die Himmelsschlangen sind entsetzt, da sie feststellen, dass auch sie sterben können und weil sie um ihren Bruder trauern. Der Smaragdfarbene bremst den Flammende und den Nachtblauen aus, den Devanthar sofort zu folgen, da dieser dahinter eine Falle wittert, um alle Himmelsschlangen zu töten. Dieser Angriff ist der offizielle Auftakt des Großen Krieges um Nangog.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 91 Nachtatems Plan Die Himmelsschlangen beraten sich und beschließen die Weisse Halle aufzulösen, um den Devanthar kein weiteres leichtes Ziel zu bieten.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 90 Nachtatem erzählt den restlichen Himmelsschlangen von seinem Plan, Nangog ihren Teil des Herzens zurück zu bringen.Dazu sollen die Drachenelfen Nodon, Lyvianne und Bidayn, sowie der nicht mehr zu ihnen zählende Gonvalon unter der Führung von Nandalee ausgesendet werden. Der Smaragdfarbene erläutert allen, dass außer Nandalee, der niemand in die Gedanken schauen kann, niemand anderer in den Plan eingeweiht wird.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 118ff. Ein neuer Angriffsplan Die Himmelsschlangen versammeln sich in den Hallen unter den Basaltklippen der Jadebucht, um den Bericht der zurückgekehrten Drachenelfen zu hören. Es erscheinen jedoch nur Bidayn und Lyvianne. Lyvianne erzählt von der erfolgreichen Mission aber auch von der vorsätzlichen Trennung von Nandalee und den anderen. Auch offenbart sie, dass sie Aaron geheilt hat, aber dadurch nun weiß, dass sich die andere Hälfte des Herzens von Nangog nahe der Minenstadt Um el-Amad befindet. Die Himmelsschlangen streiten über das weitere Vorgehen. Mit dem zweiten Stück des Herzens könnten sie den Devanthar einen Frieden diktieren. Sie beschließen einen weiteren schnellen Angriff, um die Devanthar zu vernichten. Denn das würde das bisherige Muster von Schlag und Gegenschlag durchbrechen.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 634ff. Zerstörung von Selinunt Der Goldene erfährt von Talawain, der seinen Vater Solaiyn zu ihm geschickt hatte, von der Versammlung der Unsterblichen und Devanthar in Selinunt. Daraufhin ruft er seine Brüder zu einer Zusammenkunft. Nach leidenschaftlicher Diskussion, in der Smaragdfarbene vor einem vernichtenden Schlag der DevantharDrachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 835 als auch vor einem Bruderkrieg warntDrachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 832, entscheiden sie sich die Drachenelfen Gonvalon und Nandalee nach Selinunt zu schicken. Diese werden mit einem verzauberten Umhang ausgestattet, mit dessen Hilfe sie die Anwesenheit der Devanthar anzeigen können. Mit dem vom Goldenen und Flammendem entwickelten Vereinten Drachenodem sollen ihre Feinde vernichtet werden.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 837f. Auf das Zeichen Gonvalons wird der Vereinte Drachenodem mittels Drachenpfad direkt über dem Umhang ausgelöst und zerstört Selinunt.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 898 Drachenrat und Schlachtplan Der Smaragdfarbene und seine Brüder treffen sich seit der Zerstörung Selinunts an wechselnden Orten. Sie lassen unter den Albenkindern ein Heer aufstellen. Die Devanthar und die Unsterblichen handeln im Vergleich jedoch schneller und arbeiten daran die Chimären Nangogs zu bekämpfen. Seine Nestbrüder sind über das weitere Vorgehen uneins. Der Smaragdfarbene plädiert darauf Nangog durch die zweite Hälfte ihres Herzens zu stärken. Der Goldene wirft Nachtatem vor abzuwarten und eher in Sorge um Nandalee zu sein. Er stellt die Führerschaft des Dunklen in Frage, was zu Aufruhr im Rat führt. Nachtatem verlangt darauf, dass der Goldene beim nächsten Treffen mit einem Schlachtplan erscheinen solle.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 154ff. Auf dem folgendem Treffen stellt der Goldene seinen Plan vor. Er möchte den Menschen auf Nangog eine Falle stellen. Die Hauptleute der Armee der Albenkinder werden angewiesen als Köder für die Falle 200 Querulanten und Faulpelze auszusuchen. Diese sollen die Devanthar zu einem Angriff bei Wanu im Ewigen Eis verleiten. Anschließend soll ein zweites großes Heer unter den Menschen für große Verluste sorgen. So sollen auch die Devanthar aus der Deckung gelockt werden, damit man sie endgültig besiegen kann. Der Goldene möchte über einen Beherrschungszauber, den er über Elfen wirbt die Geschehnisse während der Schlacht beobachten. Der Smaragdfarbene warnt vor den Folgen eines solchen Zaubers für die Elfen. Denn er erprobte einst solche Zauber, die allerdings erheblichen geistigen Schaden anrichteten.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 248f. Schlacht um Wanu Der Smaragdfarbene und seine Drachenbrüder versammeln sich mit dem Hauptheer der Albenkinder und entscheiden vor dem Aufbruch unter ihnen zu wandeln, um ihre Treue zu stärken.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 410 Nach dem das Hauptheer Albenmarks das Heer der Unsterblichen bei der Schlacht um Wanu zum Rückzug über den Kuni Unu zwingt, zerstören die Himmelsschlangen den nahen rettenden Albenstern.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 502 Traumeis und Schlachtpläne Der Goldene eröffnet seinen Brüdern die Kenntnis über das Traumeis. Darauf bricht Streit über das weitere Vorgehen unter ihnen aus. Der Smaragdfarbene warnt vor vorschnellen Angriffen. Nachtatem setzt sich in einem kurzen Duell gegen den Nachtblauen durch. Der Smaragdfarbene unterstützt den Plan des Goldenen einen neuen Spitzel auf Volodi anzusetzen, um das Versteck des Traumeises zu finden. Außerdem beschließen sie auf Vorschlag Nachtatems mehrere Ziele auf Nangog u.a. die Städte Asugar oder Naga mit mehreren Heeren anzugreifen, um so die Menschen zum Abzug aus Nangog zu zwingen.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 153f. Kampf im Nichts Die Himmelsschlangen schicken das Heer Albenmarks über die sieben Kriegsjahre des Großen Krieges um Nangog für mehrere Feldzüge nach Nangog. Trotz zahlreicher Siege können die Albenkinder gegen die Übermacht der Menschen die Siedlungen nie lange halten. Nach der Belagerung von Temil versammelt sich Nachtatem mit seinen Brüdern, um über den Rückzug des Heeres zu wachen. Der Goldene sieht durch Solaiyn den Angriff der Devanthar im Nichts auf das Heer. Der Smaragdfarbene fürchtet wie auch der Frühlingsbringer und dem Roten eine Falle. In einer knappen Entscheidung und nur mit der Stimme des Flammenden entscheidet der Rat mit weiteren Drachen in den Kampf im Nichts einzugreifen.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 654f. Mit ihrer Präsenz können sie die Devanthar vertreiben und die Krieger aus dem Nichts bergen.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 663f. Allerdings fällt der Frühlingsbringer im Kampf und die Devanthar nehmen seinen Körper mit.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 672 Herr aller Tiefen Der Smaragdfarbene und seine Brüder rufen alle Alten in der Tiefe in die Ehernen Hallen. Dort fordern sie von ihnen, dass der Held Hornbori zum Herren aller Tiefen ernannt wird. Bei der öffentlichen Versammlung im Amethystsaal verkündet dies der Goldene vor allen versammelten Zwergen.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 725 Hornbori lehnt die Ehre zunächst ab verurteilt zunächst Eikin durch die Intrige an die beiden Helden Galar und Nyr zum Tode. Der Dunkle will Hornbori dann zum Herrn aller Tiefen ausrufen, aber Hornbori fordert, dass die Zwerge selbst ihn zum Herrscher ausrufen müssten, was die versammelte Menge dann macht.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 731f. Schlechte Nachrichten Valarielle, die vom Goldenen nach Nangog ausgesendet wurde, kehrt zurück und berichtet dem Rat der Himmelsschlangen, dass Sekander und seine Streitmacht vernichtet wurden. Der Smaragdfarbene und seine Brüder sind wütend darüber und beginnen erneut über ihre weiteren Züge zu diskutieren, aber sie bleiben bei ihrem Plan. Der Smaragdfarbene möchte vor allem wissen, wie sie den Körper des Frühlingsbringers den Devanthar entreißen können. Aber ein Angriff auf den Gelben Turm wäre zu gefährlich. Hornbori sucht den den Smaragdfarbenen und seine Brüder auf und verkündet ihnen, dass er die Tiefe Stadt wiederbesiedeln wird. Der Nachtblaue ist der Zornigste und will Hornbori verspeisen, aber der Dunkle und der Goldene verhinderen dies. Die Himmelsschlangen stimmen schließlich zu, allerdings verlangen sie weitere 1000 Krieger für die Bemannung des Himmellands.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 788f. Die Wahrheit Die Drachenelfe Kyra kann aus der Gefangenschaft in der Goldenen Stadt entkommen und wird vor den Rat der Himmelsschlangen gebracht. Sie berichtet ihnen die Wahrheit, dass die Körper des Purpurnen und des Frühlingsbringers in der Erste und Zweiten Gefiederten Schlange von den Devanthar verwendet wurden. Der Smaragdfarbene ist fassungslos und fragt sich, ob diese Schlangen noch einen Teil ihres alten Ichs enthalten. Unter seinen Brüdern hat sich kaum zähmbarer Zorn aufgebaut. Abgesehen von Nachtatem, der eine Falle der Devanthar fürchtet, und dem Smaragdfarbenen, der einwirft, dass das Himmelland noch nicht einsatzbereit wäre, dringen alle auf den sofortigen Einsatz des Himmellandes und damit auf den Beginn einer Schlacht über der Goldenen Stadt. Der Smaragdfarbene stimmt dem Angriff zu und im Rat übernimmt nun endgültig der Goldene die Führung.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 890f. Schlacht über der Goldenen Stadt Der Smaragdfarbene und seine Brüder verfolgen die Schlacht aus Albenmark heraus, indem der Goldene immer wieder in Solaiyn eindringt. Als der Reißzahn aus der Flanke des Weltenmundes ausbricht und das Himmelland ins Visier nimmt, geben der Smaragdfarbene , der Rote und der Flammende die Schlacht schon verloren. Nachtatem drängt darauf einzugreifen und den Albenkindern beizustehen. Auch der Goldene und der Nachtblaue drängen zu einem Angriff, da sie die Devanthar in den Höhlen des Weltenmundes vermuten. Als plötzlich der Goldene den Kontakt zu Solaiyn verliert, bricht Nachtatem, ohne auf seine Brüder zu warten, über den Drachenpfad allein zur Schlacht auf.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 1006f. Sie folgen Nachtatem mit etwas Abstand schließlich.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 1025 Sie bemerken einen mächtigen Zauber, mit dem sich die Devanthar gegen die Grünen Geister im Weltenmund erwähren und sie registrieren, dass sie mit dem Herzen Nangogs die Flucht antreten wollen. Gemeinsam bündeln sie ihre Flammen zum vereinten Drachenodem. Dieser wird in den grünen Kristallen der Welt weitergeleitet und vernichtet dabei nicht nur die Devanthar sondern löst auch den Untergang Nangogs aus.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 1030f. Der Smaragdfarbene flieht mit seinen Brüdern über den Drachenpfad vor der untergehenden Welt.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 1037 Maßloser Zorn und der Fluch Der Smaragdfarbene und seine Brüder kommen zusammen, um über die mutmaßliche Ermordung Nachtatems durch seine Drachenelfe Nandalee zu beraten. Gemeinsam reisen sie zum Jadegarten. Der Smaragdfarbene und seine Brüder erfahren, dass der Elfe und ihren Kindern Pegasi bei der Flucht geholfen haben. Sie befehlen alle Anwesenden des Jadegartens auf die Felsen, damit diese ihr Strafgericht an den Pegasis beiwohnen. Sie überziehen das Bainne Tyr mit ihrem Drachenfeuer und verwandeln es in das Verbrannte Land. Am Himmel erscheint der Blaue Stern, das Schiff des Sängers. Die Alben verurteilen gegenüber dem Goldenen den geführten Krieg auf Nangog. Sie entziehen den Himmelsschlangen ihre Gunst und sprechen den Fluch der Alben aus, indem sie ihnen die Unsterblichkeit und den niederen Drachen die Vernunft nehmen.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 1079f. Nach dem Untergang Nangogs Aufbau der Drachlinge Nach dem Untergang Nangogs und dem Tod Nachtatems hat eine Raserei die Drachen ergriffen. Sie fallen über Dörfer her und löschen im Blutrausch ganze Siedlungen aus. Die Himmelsschlangen können jedoch die Ordnung bald wieder herstellen. Sie geben sich von nun an aber offen als tyrannische Herrscher Albenmarks zu erkennen.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 120 Die Drachlinge nutzen sie, indem diese von den Dörfern den Tribut und oder Steuern einfordern.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 50 Das können Tiere, Nahrung, aber auch Personen aus dessen Bevölkerung sein. Sie nehmen jedoch nur so viel, wie es das Dorf noch verkraften kann.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 113 Wenn notwendig werden die Steuern aber auch mit Gewalt eingetrieben.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 104 Lügen und Jagd auf Drachenelfen Die alten Drachen verbreiten das Gerücht, dass der Untergang Nangogs durch die Alben erfolgt ist und die Himmelsschlangen im Großen Krieg um Nangog nur auf Befehl der Alben gehandelt haben.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 510 Im Laufe der Jahrzehnte wird dieses Gerücht zur vorherrschenden Wahrheit. Die Himmelsschlangen beschließen, dass ihre Drachenelfen mit Ausnahme der Gruppe um Bidayn nicht mehr vertrauenswürdig ist. Sie rufen die Drachen und Bidayn zur Jagd nach den Drachenelfen auf, welche bis auf wenige alle ermordet werden.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 49Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 309Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 312 Geisterkönig und Fahrende Ritter Einige Zeit nach dem Untergang Nangogs bilden sich als Opposition die Fahrenden Ritter, die die Tyrannei der Drachen bekämpfen möchten. In einer Reihe von Kämpfen können diese aber zurückgeschlagen werden. Diese wenden sich dem Geisterkönig von Haiwanan zu, den der Goldene in Absprache mit dem Smaragdfarbenen und den anderen Himmelsschlangen absichtlich auf seinem Thron belassen. Der Plan des Goldenen ist es, alle Kinder der Nandalee in Haiwanan zu versammeln und herauszufinden, was seine Brut ist.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 545 Tod des Goldenen Als der Goldene die Kinder Nandalees im Palast von Haiwanan stellt wird er getötet.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 548 Der Smaragdfarbene und seine Brüder spüren dies und eilen nach Haiwanan. Dort treffen sie Nandalee an, die auf sie wartet. Sie töten die Elfe aus Rache am Tod ihres Anführers.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 554f. Quellen Kategorie:Übersicht Kategorie:Drachen Kategorie:Himmelsschlangen